Blue Fairy
by courteney-leigh
Summary: My first fanfic! It's about Chandler and Monica...they haven't got together...yet. Please R&R! i got the ending sorta from AI. enjoy!!!


This takes place in around season 3

This takes place in around season 3. Chandler and Monica aren't dating anyone/each other. I got this idea from the ending of AI, so it may be a little crazy, but don't blame me!! (Alright, you can…) This is my first fan fic, and I'm only 13, so be nice!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to some NBC people or something. The "blue fairy" belongs to the people who created AI. I am not making any money doing this, so don't sue me. If there are any fics similar, it is just coincidental! 

Okay…enough talk…onto the story!

"What is wrong with me?! Am I lame? Am I so lame that I can't even find one decent boyfriend? I am never going to get married!!" Monica whined to Rachel and Chandler. The three of them had just gotten home from Central Perk. Ross, Phoebe, and Joey had other plans. 

"Mon, honey, you're not lame! Okay? That guy that just dumped you was just stupid! A stupid, pig-headed jerk!" Rachel patted Monica on the knee.

"Yeah Mon, if it makes you feel better, I haven't had a decent date since…well…since I was born!" while trying to comfort Monica, Chandler had just realized he'd made himself feel bad as well.

"I know he was a jerk! But, what if I never find my soul mate? Then, I'll never get married, or I'll marry the wrong guy! I mean, what if my soul mate is in China or something? I'll never be happy again!!" Monica cried as Rachel hugged her. 

"Oh well, I'm never gonna get married either! For all I know, the person I am destined to marry is in Yemen, peeling bananas," Chandler disappointedly said. 

"Oh my god!" Rachel looked at her watch, "I'm gonna be late for my date! Sorry to leave you Mon. You're gonna be alright though, right?"

"Yeah, you go. I'll be fine."

Rachel hugged Monica and left.

Chandler noticed Monica looking at the floor and starting to tear up again. 

"Monica, come on, you're gonna get married. You'll find the right guy! You're not lame, not lame at all! You probably have a whole bunch of guys lining up for you right out that door!" Chandler pointed to the door and knocked jokingly on the table, "Oh! See, there's one knocking right now!"

Monica smiled at Chandler's joke. She thought about how sweet he was, and about all of the times that he had tried to cheer her up when she was down. He was her best friend, next to Rachel. 

Chandler smiled when Monica smiled. He thought about how fun she was to be around, and how he felt happy whenever he succeeded in cheering her up when she was sad. She was his best friend, next to Joey.

"Thanks Chandler. You're not that bad yourself. You'll find someone too!" Monica pulled Chandler into a hug.

"Thank you too. Hey," Chandler said, breaking the hug, "You wanna go for a walk or something? No one else is here, and it's a beautiful night."

"Sure!"

"Wow, it's really beautiful out here!" Monica said as she walked side by side with Chandler.

'Just like you' Chandler thought, but instead said, "Yeah! And it's nice and breezy." Noticing Monica shiver a bit, Chandler pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her, in a friendly way.

"Thanks," Monica said. 'He's so sweet! I don't know what I'd do without him!' Monica thought and pulled herself closer to Chandler.

'She's so beautiful and innocent! What would happen if she was gone?' Chandler thought to himself.

"Can we sit for a little while? I'm getting kinda tired," Monica stopped near a bench under a tree.

"Of course!" Chandler sat down next to Monica. Monica leaned her head up against Chandler's shoulder and sighed. Chandler gently stroked Monica's hair. He noticed she tensed up a bit.

"You know, you are going to find love one day Mon. I mean it. You're beautiful, funny, sweet, and you have a great personality."

"You really think that?" Monica sat up and looked Chandler in the eyes.

"Totally," Chandler looked into Monica's gorgeous eyes. He brushed his hand against her cheek, and lifted her chin. He moved in and kissed her. 

Monica was very surprised, and kissed back at first, but then stopped as she realized what she was doing and what it might lead to.

"I uhhh…I have to go! Sorry Chandler!" Monica walked off quickly and nervously.

"Wait! Mon!"

Monica turned around and took one last look at Chandler, as if deciding if she should stay or leave. Sadly, she walked to cross the street. She barely had a second to think before the speeding car hit her at full speed. 

"MONICA!!!!!!!!" Chandler yelled and ran to her as fast as possible. When he got there, she was bleeding and was unconscious. "No!!!!!" He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the ambulance. 

Later at the hospital, everyone had arrived, and the doctor had the worst news to tell them. 

"I'm sorry everyone. We weren't able to save miss Geller. She had lost too much blood. I'm deeply sorry."

Rachel started to cry, and ran to the bathroom as a wave of nausea washed over her. Chandler was too shocked to say anything. The rest of them cried and hugged each other. 

2 days later, all five of them were sitting in Rachel's apartment talking.

"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna try to find blue fairy and ask her to bring Monica back from the dead!" Phoebe wiped a tear from her eye.

"Blue fairy?! Phoebe, what on earth is that?" Ross asked.

"Blue fairy? You've never heard of her?! She's a fairy that grants all your wishes and stuff! Jeez Ross, you should pay more attention to the outside world!" Phoebe shook her head in disgust. 

Chandler was thinking about this whole 'blue fairy' thing. He knew it wasn't true, but he silently prayed to himself that it was possible. He wanted his best friend back.

"Chandler…Chandler," something whispered to Chandler in the middle of the night. "Chandler."

He got out of his bedroom, and looked around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A fairy, that was about his size, and blue, was standing in his kitchen. She was glowing and had a wand in her hand.

"Chandler, you prayed for me. I am here. What would you like?" the blue fairy asked him.

"Are…are you blue fairy?" 

"Yes I am."

"Are you real? Am I just dreaming? I'm dreaming!" Chandler pinched himself and immediately felt something. "Okay, I'm not dreaming."

"Make a wish Chandler," blue fairy waved her wand in the air.

"Okay…uhh…I wish that…uhhh," Chandler felt stupid talking to a fairy that probably didn't even exist. "I wish that Monica was back alive?" 

"You're wish, Chandler, has been granted. Unfortunately, she can only come back for one day. Is that okay?" 

Chandler's heart fell. 'Only one day?'

"That's okay, fairy. I don't care if she only comes back for one day. I just need her in my life one more time. Just to see her beautiful face again, hear her beautiful voice. Please?" 

"Okay, when you wake up tomorrow morning, she will be here. But, when she goes to sleep the next day, she will be gone. Good-bye Chandler." With that, blue fairy left, and Chandler returned to bed very confused. He knew that he was probably hallucinating, but he wished that he wasn't.

The next morning, Chandler awoke to find Monica in the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat, and he ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back, and served him breakfast. 

They spent the whole day together. First, they went to Central Perk and grabbed a cup of coffee. Then, they went to the Central Park and they took a walk and had a picnic there. They went shopping for a little while too. When they walked to the restaurant that they were eating at for dinner, they held hands, and looked like a couple in love. 

Then came the time Chandler dreaded. He tucked Monica into his bed, and they stayed up for a little while and talked. Her eyes started to get heavy, and she fell asleep. Chandler started to cry, as he watched her sleep peacefully. 

"I love you Monica," he said, and kissed her on her temple, leaving it a little wet from his tears.

'I love you too Chandler' Monica thought in her sleep.

The next morning, Chandler woke up on the floor, and looked at the bed where Monica had fallen asleep. She wasn't there. He started to cry a little, and sighed. 'Oh well. At least I got to spend a whole day with her. I'll miss her so much. I guess I'll now know what it's like without her.' Chandler thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Chandler! Breakfast?" Monica held up the frying pan.

The end! I know…it was horrible! Oh well!! hehe


End file.
